


i'm not dead (i only dress that way)

by galaxy_witch



Series: Frat Boys and Fireball [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Haikyuu Halloweek Day 4, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Kissing, M/M, Rated T for language, Superheroes, every time i write bokuroo it turns into crack, haikyuu halloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: Kenma didn’t notice Kuroo sneak into the room. Kuroo usually loved to make an entrance, but he didn’t make a single noise- that is, until he jumped up onto Bokuto’s back with a loud growl.Kuroo, clad in a tight black latex body suit, gripped Bokuto’s shoulder with one hand, and balanced a bowl of tater-tots in the other.What the fuck.





	i'm not dead (i only dress that way)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haikyuu!! Halloweek day 4: superheroes/costumes  
> I added this to my Bokuroo university au series, but this can be read on its own!  
> Enjoy :)

Kenma hated the flashing neon lights and fog machine.

He hated the smell of beer, the noise blasting through the speakers, and the sound of frat boys screaming at the top of their lungs.

Kenma couldn’t believe that, after twelve years of friendship, he would do almost anything for Kuroo.

Apparently, one of those anything’s included spending his Halloween night in a sweaty frat house. But as the night progressed, Kenma came to regret his decision to show up.

Kenma’s first year of university had been hectic so far, but he promised to visit Kuroo for Halloween. As happy as Kenma was to see Kuroo, Iwaizumi’s couch smelled like Nekoma’s locker room and he would rather go back to Kuroo’s dorm room and play video games.

Kenma’s only saving grace was the boy sitting next to him on the couch. He was endlessly thankful that Kuroo insisted that he bring Shouyou to the college party.

Shouyou was more than enthusiastic to accept the invite; even now, hours after arriving and catching up with old teammates and rivals, he was vibrating with excitement. He had bounced from Daichi and Suga, to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, updating them on Karasuno’s volleyball season and their new first years. Bokuto and Kuroo had yet to make their appearance, but Kenma knew Shouyou was anxious to see them as well.

Akaashi hadn’t shown up yet either; apparently, he was burdened with the task of helping Bokuto and Kuroo prepare their costumes.

Kenma didn’t care for dressing up, but Shouyou decided to dress up as a pumpkin for the third year in a row. The oversized orange felt shawl and pumpkin hat were ridiculous, but Kenma would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the way that Shouyou’s glittering highlighter complimented the array of freckles on his face.

He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Shouyou took his hand and squeezed as he passionately recounted how awesome it was that Suga was studying literature and how Daichi was still playing volleyball.

A bit more time passed before Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi’s arrival. Kenma grew increasingly exhausted at watching frat boys do keg stands in sexy nurse costumes despite the comfort of Shouyou’s hand in his.

The moment Akaashi walked inside the frat house, handsome in a Victorian vampire suit and a face full of complete dread, he walked over to Kenma and Shouyou, sighing as he took a seat.

Kenma was afraid to ask.

“Akaashi-san, you’re here!” Shouyou’s eyes lit up, and Akaashi gave him a polite smile, but said nothing else.

Akaashi, truly living up to the nature of his vampire costume, sat brooding for a minute before turning to Kenma and Shouyou.

“Kuroo and Bokuto will be here in a minute,” Akaashi said with an unmistakable amount of exhaustion.

“Did you help them with their costumes?” Kenma asked.

“Yes,” Akaashi said slowly, “but I really wish I didn’t.”

As if on cue, Bokuto entered the room- Kenma heard him before he could see him.

“Chibi-chan, is that you?!” Bokuto yelled from across the room. He quickly made his way over to the couch, and Bokuto didn’t hesitate grabbing Shouyou and squeezing him into a tight hug.

As they embraced each other to near-death, Kenma observed Bokuto’s costume.

It was nothing special or unusual as far as he could tell. Bokuto was wearing an old, greasy beige sweatshirt, light washed jeans, and plain black sneakers. He wasn’t wearing any makeup and had no accessories, and Akaashi’s distress seemed almost as dramatic as Bokuto’s own enthusiasm.

Kenma turned back to Akaashi, preparing to ask what the big deal was, but Akaashi interrupted.

“Just wait.”

Kenma nodded and turned back to Bokuto and Shouyou. Bokuto had let Shouyou’s feet return to the floor, and the two stood chatting, arms flailing as they filled each other in on life’s most recent happenings.

Kenma wasn’t prepared for the absolute horror that Kuroo’s arrival entailed.

He didn’t notice Kuroo sneak into the room. Kuroo usually loved to make an entrance, but he didn’t make a single noise- that is, until he jumped up onto Bokuto’s back with a loud growl. Bokuto caught his legs, only momentarily caught off guard, and Kuroo’s feet curled around Bokuto’s waist.

That wasn’t the terrible part.

Kuroo was dressed in a black latex body suit, hugging areas of his body that Kenma never wanted to see. He was wearing pale-white contact lenses and had teeth painted across his lips with body paints to mimic the appearance of a wider, sharp-toothed mouth. His hair was a mess, messier than it usually was, and sticking up in every possible direction. He gripped Bokuto’s shoulder with one hand, and balanced a bowl of tater-tots in the other.

_What the fuck._

Kenma turned to Akaashi, and he was pretty sure that Akaashi’s disgusted expression mirrored his own.

“We. Are. Venom.” Kuroo growled, and the sound was reminiscent of a shitty Batman impression more than anything.

“Kuroo-san! Those contacts look so cool!” Shouyou exclaimed. Kenma _almost_ laughed; his boyfriend was a sweet, sweet fool.

“Thanks, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo growled, and then he stuck his head face first into the bowl of tater-tots and picked one out with his tongue. He licked the food into his mouth, chewed it down, and then turned to look at Kenma. “What do you think, Kenma?”

“I think I need to go.”

Kuroo let out a laugh, a real one, in response.

“Hello, my sexy little symbiote,” Bokuto cooed, turning his head and nuzzling into the side of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo leaned in and licked the side of Bokuto’s face, still clinging on to his back like the parasite he was.

Kenma winced in disgust. “I don’t think I’ve ever despised you both more in my entire life.”

“Kenma loves me.” Kuroo continued to speak in that obnoxious Venom growl. He stuck his tongue out again and licked another tater-tot out of the bowl and into his mouth. He then held the bowl out towards Kenma, mouth full of potatoes, and asked him, “You want a tot?”

Bokuto cracked at Kuroo’s foolishness, laughing so hard that he lost his grip on Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo hit the ground with a loud thud, spilling tater-tots all over himself.

“Holy shit, babe, are you okay?” Bokuto was on the floor beside him immediately, spewing more apologies than Kuroo deserved.

Kenma could hear Kuroo groan, undoubtedly dramatic, and Kenma let the smallest of smiles appear on his face in response to Kuroo’s suffering.

“You two deserve each other,” Kenma said, grabbing Shouyou’s hand and walking away from the scene of the disaster. Shouyou smiled as he turned and followed Kenma.

 

 

 

Kenma led them outside and sighed in the relief of the cool October air as they exited the frat house. The silence was refreshing, and well deserved as far as Kenma was concerned.

He and Shouyou remained hand in hand as they walked the path through the front lawn, stepping around beer cans and discarded Jason masks as they made their way to the sidewalk.

“I’m so glad Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are finally together! I’m surprised it took them so long to sort out their feelings.”

Kenma scoffed. “I’m not. They’re both idiots.”

Shouyou laughed, and the sound made Kenma feel warm again despite the night air.

“Hey,” Shouyou said, more serious now.

They both stopped walking, and a hand came up and gripped Kenma’s cheek. They were the same height now, Shouyo having grown a bit during the past few years.

“Thanks again for inviting me. I didn’t want to intrude on your weekend with Kuroo, but it was really nice catching up with everyone.”

Kenma responded by closing the distance between their faces, pressing a chaste but sweet kiss to Shouyou’s lips.

“You aren’t intruding, never.”

Shouyou smiled again, one of those warm, glowing smiles, and leaned back into Kenma, lips meeting in perfect harmony.  

 

 

 

The party was winding down and the last few guests, excluding Iwaizumi and his frat brothers, were trickling out of the house.

Kuroo and Bokuto were cuddled up on the couch. Kuroo was hot and uncomfortable in his tight latex suit, but he didn’t want leave the comfort of Bokuto’s strong arms.

“This was a good night,” Bokuto sighed, sounding sleepy but content.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed through a yawn.

“You know, that suit looks really good on you.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo replied, lifting his head from Bokuto’s shoulder to raise a mischievous eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Mhm,” Bokuto hummed through a closed-lip smile.

Kuroo sat up and brought one hand to Bokuto’s face and the other to a firm thy. He leaned in towards Bokuto’s face- just enough distance between them to tease. “Hey, Bo?”

“Yeah?”

“You. Are. Mine.” He growled, reviving his Venom voice, and then proceeded to stick his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth.

 _Disgusting_ , Kuroo could imagine Kenma saying somewhere in the distance

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I haven't actually seen Venom yet but I ship Eddie/Venom don't @ me. Also the title is from a My Chem song because that's just who I am!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
